Baby Steps
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: DL Spoilers for 5x9 and 5x10. Danny and Lindsay look to the future. One shot


Title: Baby steps  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: DL  
Spoilers: The Box and The Triangle  
Summary: Lindsay and Danny look to the future  
Notes: My first DL fic but I couldn't resist it after watching last night's episode. Spoilers below Also I've been hit and miss in my catching  
of episodes before this season so I know nothing of Danny's apartment so if I have anything wrong please let me know :)

Lindsay Monroe balanced two bagels with cream cheese and a bottle of fruit juice as she stepped off the elevator and moved to her desk.  
Lindsay nodded and smiled to several co-workers she passed. She was tired more so than normal.  
It'd been a long day yesterday both physically and emotionally.

Lindsay went to set her burden down and stopped short nearly dropping the bottle of juice.

Sitting in the center of her desk was a medium sized brown teddy bear in a full non descript baseball uniform. The bear was complete with a tiny baseball bat and glove. Nestled in the lap of the bar was a card in a tan envelope.

Lindsay sat down with a smile and put the food on the corner of her desk.

She reached for the card recognizing Danny's familiar scrawl instantly.

Lindsay opened the envelope to find a card with a bouquet of daisies on the front on a light pink background.

Lindsay settled back in her chair and began to read.

'_Montana,_

_Consider this an early Christmas present for the baby. It's not easy to find anything baseball related this time of year. Especially not with a Mets or Yankees uniform. But I wanted the baby…..our child…..to choose his or her own team without any influence from their old man._'

Lindsay felt tears come to her eyes as she looked away from the card and to the bear. After a moment she returned to the card.

'_I know you said you wanted to take baby steps. I understand that Linds, trust me I do. I've included a key to my place……I was thinkin' it might be best for the baby to have us both in one place. Plus we could combine our savings that way._'

Lindsay picked up the envelope and turned it upside down. A brown key tumbled out into her hand. She closed her hand around it and set the envelope aside and continued to read. The tears were flowing freely now.

'_I know I've screwed up, Montana. I want to do this right…..by you and the baby. I want you in my life however you want to be. If you agree to the move I promise…..well I can't promise….I'll do my best not to be overprotective. _

_Give me a call later….I should be up by nine._

_Love,_

_Danny _'

Lindsay set the card and key down on the desk and reached for the bear. She picked it up and set it on her lap.  
She felt movement behind her and turned to see Stella standing to her right.  
Stella smiled at the bear and placed a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Danny?"Stella asked.

Lindsay nodded as she wiped some of the tears away. "Yeah. He wants me to move in, Stella."

"He's trying, Lindsay…..give him a chance."Stella replied quietly.

"It's just all so fast, Stella."

"I know….but you and Danny will figure it out."Stella stated with a smile before turning and walking away.

Lindsay set the bear back on the desk. As she glanced at the clock on the computer monitor Lindsay pulled out her cell phone.

She hit a familiar speed dial and leaned back in her chair reaching for one of the bagels.

Danny answered on the third ring his voice still husky from sleep.

"Hi."

"Hi."Lindsay replied quietly. "The bear's adorable. Thank you."

Barefoot and shirtless in his kitchen Danny leaned against the counter. "You're welcome. I saw it and couldn't resist. Did you read the card?"

"Yeah."

"Montana….."

"I think it's a good idea, Danny."Lindsay replied after a long moment.

"Good."Danny stated as he ran a hand across his face. "I know my place ain't much bigger than yours but it's in a little better neighborhood….."

"We'll work it out, Danny."

"I've been thinkin' of this for awhile……"Danny replied quietly. "It's not somethin' I just…."

Lindsay smiled. "I know…..we'll talk later okay?"

"Okay…..you want to meet for lunch? I got another night shift today…."

"Sounds good. Give me a call later."Lindsay replied.

"Will do…..Montana?"

"Yes?"

"Love you."Danny stated as he moved from the kitchen to his bedroom to finish getting ready.

Lindsay felt the tears start again. "I love you too, Danny. I'll see you later."

"Bye."Danny replied as he ended the conversation.

Danny paused in the doorway of his bedroom and turned back to look at the main area of his apartment. A smile crossed his face. He couldn't believe that shortly his family would be living here.

It felt right.

end


End file.
